Thank God I Found You
by EyesOfBlue1993
Summary: [JOURNEY!] Courtney is married to Nikolas Cassadine, until she gets into a car accident, and is killed. God decides to give her another chance. She goes to Port Charles, and doesn't remember anything of her past life, to help someone. But who? [It may see


**SUMMARY: Courtney Cassadine is Happy, at least she tells herself that. Her husband is Nikolas Cassadine, and she loves him.. He's just always away on business trips. But one night when driving, she gets into an accident. She ends up not making it. She dies with Nikolas by her side. But god has decided to give Courtney another chance, but puts her in a different town, a town called Port Charles. She doesn't remember anything from her past life. And will she only remember if she sees Nikolas again. She meets many new people, but becomes really good friends with Carly & Sonny Corinthos. She also gets to know Jason Morgan, and falls for him. Eventually Nikolas comes to Port Charles on a business trip & sees her. Does she start to remember? If so will she choose Jason or Nikolas? To find out READ THE STORY: **

Courtney Cassadine was happy. Well, that's what she told herself. She had a loving husband-- that was always away on business trips. But she was lonely. She had no friends. Only Nikolas, and he was always gone. She sighed and looked into the fire blazing in the fireplace before her. She picked up a picture of Nikolas & herself, and smiled. She loved him, there was no doubting that. She wanted a family though, and Nikolas was too busy to give that to her. She sighed and set the picture down in it's place. She took out a book and began to read. The phone rang about two hours later. She looked at the caller ID, and smiled widely, it read "Cassadine, Nikolas" She picked it up excitedly.

"Hey honey!" She said into the phone.

"Hey Court." He said, and she noticed a bit of guilt in his voice.

"What's wrong Nik?" She asked worriedly.

"Hun, I'm sorry. I can't make it home for another two weeks." Nikolas said apologetically. "it's just so-- you know I wanna be there Court."

"I know, I know. It's just-- It's getting close to Christmas, and I haven't seen you in what seems like forever." Courtney said sadly into the phone.

"I know, and I'm sorry again." Nikolas said.

"Yea, I know. It's ok." She said trying to lighten things up. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything Court." He said. "Just being with you is enough for me."

"Aww, thanks sweetie." said Courtney. "But really- what do you want?"

Nikolas laughed. "You."

"Yea, I've been told." Courtney said laughing. "But I'm serious what do you--"

"I'm sorry Court-- I have to go." He said apologetically again. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ok, I love you." Courtney said into the phone.

"I love you too, bye." Nikolas said into the phone.

"Bye." she whispered into the phone, but she knew he had hung up before she had said it. She decided to call it a night and headed to bed. The lonely bed that waited for her to fill it, but the other side was empty, half full. She missed her husband. She missed him a lot.

---------------------

**A WEEK & A HALF LATER**

Courtney exited her house, she was excited! It was almost Christmas and Nikolas was coming home soon. She smiled, and got into her car. She turned to the station playing Christmas Carols, she loved Christmas! It was her favorite time of the year. It was getting dark out, she was going to get something to eat quick at "Laura's Diner" about 15 minutes away from her house, and then was going Christmas shopping. She couldn't think of anything more fun to do at a time like this! Her cell phone rang, as she was about 10 minutes away from the diner. It flashed Nikolas' name again. She smiled widely ounce again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey honey." Nikolas said into the phone.

"Hey!" She said.

"I'm coming home early! Tonight, around midnight." He said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Honey! This is great!" She said happily.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm actually driving, I'm heading to Laura's Diner, and then Christmas shopping."

"Well have fun, don't spend all our money." He said teasingly. She laughed.

"I'll try." She smiled into the phone. She wasn't paying attention, and all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.

-----------------

Courtney opened her eyes she saw white all around her. She looked up, and saw it. She was in heaven.

"Courtney, we have decided. You are needed back on Earth." A voice said, and somehow Courtney knew it was god.

"Does this mean I get to see Nikolas again?" She said anxiously.

"I can't promise that." God said, and Courtney looked down sadly. "But if you really believe that your love is true, then yes. You will meet again."

Courtney smiled. "So your saying I will see my husband?" Courtney asked.

"I can't guarantee that. I'm putting you back on Earth because someone needs you."

"Needs me?" She asked.

"You'll see." God said. "I can't explain right now."

"Can I see him?" She asked. "my husband I mean."

"Of course."

She looked over the cloud, down at the Earth, and it went to Nikolas sitting at home he had tears falling down his face. He could hear him saying something.

"Please god, I'm sorry for what I did to make you take her from me. Please take care of her up there, I knew Courtney was angel from the moment I met her. I love her. Take care of her, just please take care of her." he said and broke down. Courtney let the tears slip down her cheeks.

"Will he be okay god?" she asked him.

"I think so Courtney. I'm going to put you ahead two years. So the year is 2008, instead of 2006. And remember, You don't know who your helping, and they don't know they need you, but they do. And you need them. I'm going to erase your memory, and you will automatically know all about your life there. You will meet new people, including that one you need to help. But without knowing you're helping them, you will be."

"Wait, so I won't remember anything about my life before? I won't remember Nikolas?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's the bad part about it. But, like I said. If you love each other like you say you do, then you will defiantly find each other. But who knows what will happen." God explained. "Would you like to take this? Or would you like to stay here forever?" She thought for a moment, and then decided.

"I'll take it." She said and smiled. Everything went black, and Courtney _Matthews_ woke up in a bed in a apartment, in a small town called Port Charles.

**How was that for the first chapter? I'm not really sure. Well comment: Thanks! Much Love! Ashley**


End file.
